


Pulse 5

by coldfusion9797



Series: Pulse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel POV, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Season/Series 12, Sibling Incest, Some Humor, Voyeurism, possible blasphemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Castiel pops in to check on the Winchesters. Set post 12.03.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Pulse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914787
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	Pulse 5

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason this series has turned into an exploration of the Winchester's characters through sexual encounters. Not what I was expecting but I suppose the muse will do what the muse will do. Who am I to argue? Enjoy :)

Sometimes, he still likes to watch Dean. When he's invisible, he can simply observe, and Dean is the most fascinating human he's ever come across. He loves Sam too, but Sam isn't his in the way Dean is.

The day Castiel was charged with raising the hunter from Hell, his existence changed forever. Dean has taught him so many things, mostly just through his actions, so observing him unseen is still a pastime Castiel enjoys. Dean is more complicated than he likes to let on, and there is always some new nuance to discover. Mostly though, he likes the little things, watching Dean clean his weapons or go through his night time routine. Things like that are as close as he gets to peace nowadays.

Observing Dean now as he prepares for bed, he can see that he's troubled. He's got that melancholy look in his eyes. Sometimes, he thinks he should make himself known and try to comfort him, but his words just never seem to have the same affect that Sam's do. He doesn't take it personally, it makes sense that another human would know the appropriate things to say, especially one that has known Dean a lot longer than he has.

Sam enters the bedroom now, as though he knows he is needed, and Castiel simply continues to watch them, unseen.

"Hey, you okay?"

Dean doesn't answer his brother or even look up. Sam's brows pinch in concern, which Dean doesn't see, and then Castiel can see him mulling a choice over before he steps closer to his older brother and rests a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey."

This time Dean stops fluffing with the sheets and looks up at his little brother. He stares, cold and blank at first, but then the facade crumbles and Sam is pulling Dean into his arms.

"I know..." Sam soothes. "It sucks."

"Moms are supposed to be there for their kids, no matter what," Dean mumbles into Sam's chest. "How could she walk away from us?"

Mary is gone? Even he didn't see that coming. It's no wonder Dean is upset.

"She still loves us."

"It doesn't feel like that. Last time, it wasn't her fault. She died. But this is a choice, and I just don't know..." Dean trails off, looking up at Sam's face again. "What did I do wrong?"

Of course Dean would blame himself, he's always had very poor self-esteem.

"Nothing, Dean," Sam is quick to assure, cupping his brother’s face, so they are looking into each other's eyes. "It's her, not you."

"I just..." he says, lifting his hand to place it over Sam's. "You know what? This just proves it, doesn't it? The only people me and you can count on is each other." He finishes that statement by turning his head and pressing lips to Sam's palm. Then, he looks up into Sam's eyes again, something more tender in his expression now.

"It's been too long, Sammy."

"Yeah," Sam agrees, giving Dean a soft smile. "It has." Then he is leaning down and kissing Dean on the mouth.

Okay, that is certainly something Castiel did not see coming, especially considering the large numbers of women they've each been to bed with. He must have missed a lot while he was possessed by Lucifer. It is an interesting development though, another side of Dean, so he settles in to see where it will go.

The Winchesters start taking their clothes off, there is no ceremony about it, just two men who know what they want.

He found with his own sexual encounter that it led to vulnerability, and he's always curious to see that side of Dean, it's when his soul shines purest.

Sam sits down on the bed, and tugs Dean's hand. Dean follows, kneeling over Sam's thighs and sliding his fingers up into Sam's hair.

Gently, he tugs Sam's head back, exposing the line of his throat, and brings his other hand up, brushing his fingertips over Sam's neck and then leaning down to seal his mouth over the big pulse there.

Admittedly, they are both beautiful, any creature with eyes can see that, but together like this, they are something else, he almost wants to use the word _divine_. He thinks it's no accident that they are two of God's favourites.

Sam's arms fold around Dean, one of his hands sliding down to caress Dean's buttock, and then his fingers disappear between the cheeks. That seems a bit odd, but Dean appears to like it very much, judging by the pleased noises he makes, and how he presses a smile against Sam's mouth.

"You gonna follow through on that promise?"

Castiel didn't hear Sam say anything, but he must have, because he smiles too, and answers in the affirmative.

Dean climbs off Sam, and Sam reaches over to the bedside table for something. He puts it on his fingers and also on his penis, which is erect.

It occurs to Castiel then that he probably shouldn't be watching this, but he can't look away now, because Dean is stretching himself out on the bed, looking back over his shoulder at Sam, something so mesmerising about it.

Sam lays down behind him, reaching for his buttocks again, and whatever he's doing makes Dean gasp and moan with pleasure. He rarely sees Dean let go like this, just allow himself to surrender to the moment, maybe only when he's eating pie. It makes Castiel glad to see him happy.

When Sam stops what he's doing, Dean doesn't look upset, he looks full of anticipation that the best is yet to come. Sam shifts behind him, moving closer, touching his own penis as though to guide it, and Castiel realises he's going to penetrate Dean. He's been around humans enough, specifically Dean and his immense pornography collection, to have heard words like top and bottom, dominant and submissive. Dean is being the bottom, he's letting Sam be the dominant one, knowing Dean and his macho personality it confuses him for a moment until he realises that what Dean's doing is letting Sam take care of him.

This is the result of vulnerability during sex, Dean allowing himself to admit that he doesn't always have to be, or perhaps even want to be, the tough one. Castiel almost has to squint with the radiant light coming off of his soul from letting himself give into his true desires.

Sam braces an arm across Dean's chest, pulling them tightly together.

"I'm here, Dean. I've got you."

Dean twists his head back, so they can kiss, Sam's hips rolling rhythmically. Slowly, Sam's hand slides down, until he's wrapping his fingers around Dean's penis.

He remembers from his time as a human, how sensitive and mind-consuming that organ is, especially when it's aroused. Now though, he's more interested in Dean's emotional reactions and responses, what he thinks and how he feels about everything that is happening.

He inches closer, so he's right beside the bed, he needs to see Dean clearly, study every detail in these moments, he really is so very captivating. In a way, he sort of looks like he's in pain, but there is no question he's enjoying what's happening to him. His hand reaches back, squeezes Sam's butt, which encourages Sam to move his hips more vigorously. Sam's mouth is on Dean's shoulder now, teeth making little indents in Dean's skin. It's all a strange combination of instinct and love, the animal and the divine. It's a vibrant expression of their humanity, and at times like these Castiel is reminded that God knew exactly what he was doing when he created humans, his masterpieces. They are driven by urges yet not slave to them because they possess freewill. Humans always have a choice, and are what they _want_ to be. And what these two want is each other, to be there for each other, more so than any other humans he's ever encountered.

He's pondering all this, the wonder and the complexity of it, when their movements cease, replaced by the sound of panting breaths. Dean looks wrecked but peaceful, like he needed this chance to let go. Sam presses soft kisses to his shoulder, and Castiel can see how brightly that makes Dean's soul shine.

Being witness to all this, something is welling up inside him. It's not envy exactly, he doesn't begrudge Sam this intimacy with Dean, but it is a yearning, perhaps to be a part of it, not physically, but to experience some of this connection between them in a more direct way. To somehow to be closer to humanity having seen this profound part of it.

Suddenly, Dean is looking straight at him.

"Jesus, Cass!" he shrieks, clutching for a sheet and scrambling into a sitting position. "I thought you lost your wings!"

"I did. I was simply invisible, but I must have lost concentration..." he explains, realising that he is now visible. How strange...

"How long have you been there?"

"I don't know. When did Sam get here?"

"You were watching the whole time?!"

Dean seems quite troubled by that. A compliment should fix things.

"I'm an angel. Watching is what we do. If it helps, you're very... sexy? Is that the word? Together, I mean."

"No, it doesn't help," Dean groans, looking mortified, when Sam breaks into laughter. Both Castiel and Dean give Sam startled looks.

"What?" Sam says. "Can't put the cat back in the back now, no point getting upset about it."

"I never saw any feline escape," Castiel informs them, glancing around the room just in case. "Perhaps it's still in its bag?"

"No," Dean sighs. "It is most definitely out."

"I don't know about any domestic pets on the loose, but I'm surprised to see you like this. I understood you both liked women?"

"We do," Dean says.

"We did," says Sam.

"Priorities changes, I guess," Dean adds. "God's okay with this by the way."

"Oh yes, he would be. In Sodom it wasn't the homosexuality God was protesting, it was the rape, and that is certainly not what this is. As for the incest, it's only modern society that minds about it so very much."

"Well thank you for that mood-killing assessment," Dean says.

"You're welcome," Castiel smiles, always happy to be helpful. "Were you finished?" he wonders. "I don't mind seeing more."

"Umm, well I kinda mind you seeing more," Dean says, pulling the sheet up tighter under his chin.

"Really?" Castiel frowns.

"Yes, really!" Dean confirms.

"Dean," Sam says from beside his brother. "I'm not sure there is more to see."

Dean throws his brother an unimpressed look.

"So not helpful, Sam."

"Sorry."

"I've ruined this now, haven't I?" Castiel worries, sensing a rise in the tension between them, when only a minute ago they were both so blissful.

They share a look, some unspoken message passing between them.

"No, actually," Sam tells him. "I think we're okay now."

"Oh good," Castiel sighs in relief. "So you both got to ejaculate?"

"Okay, that's it," Dean declares. "This conversation is beyond over. You can get out now."

"I have no wings, remember?"

"Use the door."

"Very well," he nods and does so, slamming it closed behind him in such a way that it fortuitously bounces back open a little. That seems like a sign, and he would like to make sure they are really okay. Turning himself invisible again, he sneaks back in.

Dean has relaxed against Sam, his head resting against his brother's heart, Sam's arm around him.

"Seriously, man," Dean complains. "What are our lives? We can't even get laid without some freaky supernatural interference? How are we ever gonna do this again without wondering if he's in the damn room?"

"Does it matter?" Sam asks.

Dean draws back and gives his brother a frown.

"Hell yes, it matters. I don't need Cass getting an eyeful of my junk."

"But he is an angel. Sex doesn't mean to them what it means to us. I think he was just curious. Maybe we should invite him next time. At least if we knew he was watching, we wouldn't have to worry about it."

"I, ah," Dean falters, frowning in confusion. "I can't really argue with that logic, but still no."

"Okay," Sam smiles, kissing Dean's forehead. "We'll think about it."

"Wait, is this a kink of yours? Do you _like_ having someone watch?"

Sam shrugs.

"We're hot and we're good at what we do. Why should it bother us?"

"Oh brother..."

"Yep," Sam grins. "That's me."

Dean is silent a moment, then looks agitatedly at Sam.

"I mean... Seriously?"

"No," Sam laughs. "Not seriously, you idiot. But your face..."

"Dick!" Dean exclaims, losing the battle against a smile. "Screw you."

"Yes, please."

Dean smacks Sam on the arm.

"You nearly gave me a damn heart attack! I thought you meant it."

"Course not, Dean," Sam says, drawing his brother into his arms again. "This is just for us."

"Damn straight," Dean agrees, sounding much more comfortable now as he settles against Sam's chest again. And Castiel takes that as his cue to leave. All he ever wants is for Dean to be okay, and here with Sam it looks like he's found that. From now on, he will respect their wishes, and just hope that one day Dean changes his mind, and Sam will get a chance to extend that invitation. Next time, he’d like to ask some questions.

**Author's Note:**

> This series kind of sprung up out of nowhere and has consumed me for the past two weeks. I have no idea if there will be more, totally depends on the muse, but I hope inspiration will strike again. Thanks so much to everyone who made it this far for reading. Hope you found a little something to enjoy along the way :)


End file.
